


Remember What?

by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl



Series: Shit Happens [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deletion, Hope, M/M, SFPAC, story outline so don't expect too much, wake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/pseuds/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a knock to the head to lose all hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember What?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's just a story outline I wrote to fulfill a prompt. If you like, please comment below and let me know and I'll continue. Thanks! It's my "Wake Up and Remember" in reverse.

Lestrade and Sherlock go out on a case together since John can’t get away from the clinic, but as we all know, accidents do happen. Sherlock gets hurt. He doesn’t recover well from the head injury he received. John arrives and waits several hours for Sherlock to wake up. 

When he finally does open his eyes, he is shocked to see John sitting beside him asleep in what looks to be an extremely uncomfortable hospital chair. Normally that wouldn’t surprise him, but the last thing he remembers is sitting at home (no he wasn’t sulking, thank you very much) alone eating his fish and chips wondering if John would forgive him. Now here he was sitting next to his bed, holding his hand, and sound asleep. 

When Sherlock tries to remove his hand from John’s, the older man wakes up and attempts to kiss him. Sherlock is surprised and pulls back. In that moment, John can see that any hope of Sherlock being completely alright has been dashed. Once Greg arrives and begins to go over what happens, they realize that Sherlock has had what seems to be an accidental deletion of any trace of the last year, including his time with John. 

As the doctor arrives to check his patient, Greg takes John outside and lets him in on the spark of an idea he’s come up with… court Sherlock again. Use what little romantic side he has and make Sherlock remember what they had or use this time to correct any mistakes or misunderstandings they may have had. Do it again and enjoy it since the end result will most likely be the same. After a bit of convincing, John agrees and goes to call Mycroft, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson because he’s got some planning to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was to fill a SFPAC prompt on tumblr.


End file.
